


Freed on me

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Theseus Scamander, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mpreg, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Newt Scamander, Succubus Newt Scamander, Table Sex, Vampire Grindelwad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: "Now... what makes Albus Dumbledore... so fond of you?” Newt didn’t miss the purr“He isn’t.” He whispered,“Could it be because you’re an incubus?” Newt gasped and stared wide-eyed at the man “Oh sorry your succubus that is very rare?”





	1. Chapter 1

He eyed the redhead up and down; he tried to hide his smirk as he notices the pale look on his face, the dark circles around his eyes even his hair looked limp …he needs to feed… Graves thought as he pulled out a file and looked down at it “You're an interesting man, Mr Scamander.” He tells him as he looked at Newt in the eyes.   
“Mr Graves...” Tina started to say, but the man looked at her and silences her with a finger “You were thrown out of Hogwarts for endangering human life...”  
“That was an accident.” He tells him quickly, tilted his head as he looked at the name on the sheet of paper.  
“…with a beast. Yet one of your teachers argued strongly against your expulsion. Now... what makes Albus Dumbledore... so fond of you?” Newt didn’t miss the purr of his old professor’s name and it makes him frown as he stares at Graves longer.   
“He isn’t.” He whispered, feeling tired and weak.   
“Could it be because you’re an incubus?” Newt gasped and stared wide-eyed at the man, even Tina made a noise that made Newt want to curl up on himself “Oh sorry your succubus that is very rare?” 

Newt suddenly felt cold and it wasn’t because his secret is out no it was because he was very hungry he hadn’t feed for almost 48 hours “Take Miss Goldstein back to the cells I want to talk to Mr Scamander alone more.” Tina looked fearful as she was pulled out of the interrogation room the door shut and was sealed tight with a wave of Grave’s hand. “I’m surprised that they let you go to Hogwarts, I mean once you hit sexual maturity at what 15? 16? You would be a hungry little thing?” Newt didn’t say anything as he sat there staring at the file. “When was the last time you feed Newt?” Grave’s voice becomes soft as he stood up and sits on the table close to the redhead. 

Newt whimpered as he caught the scent of the man, he was strong with a powerful core, he knew he could feed on the man for a week with you killing him. Graves smiled as he reached out and hooked his fingers under Newt’s chin and tipping his head back forcing the succubus to look up. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?” He says as he lets his hand drift from his chin down the red head’s throat making him shiver.  
“I-I normally need to feed every day just to make sure I don’t take too much.”  
“Was that Dumbledore’s idea? Did he help you with your feeds?” He purred, as he saw Newt flush a deep pink on his cheeks “You are such a submissive, you are a rare being to be held Newt Scamander a succubus instead of an incubus oh sweetheart you were made to love not to fight.” Newt bites his bottom lip as he felt the man’s hands move to the back of his neck, there was something very wrong about this whole thing he wondered what Graves is up to. Tina told him that he was a straight lace guy did everything by the book and he didn’t think this was by the book.  
“You kept us in that cell to make sure I get hungry, you knew what I was from the moment we met.” He tells him quietly as he looked into the man’s dark eyes.  
“Oh yes, I knew.” 

He let out a whimper he couldn’t stop himself as he leaned into the man’s touch “Let me feed you.” Graves purred as he leaned in and nuzzled Newt’s throat as his fingers popped a couple of buttons on his waistcoat. “I know you can feel my power can’t you, you know I can keep feed and happy for a week.” Newt whimpered again and moaned as he felt a bluntness of the man’s teeth scrape across his shoulder.  
“L-Let them go.” Newt whimper, Graves grinned …got you…he thought as he pulled back with a raised eyebrow “P-Please let them go and-and don’t hurt my creatures.” Newt begged.  
“And I can have all over you can I? Is that the deal you want to make with me?” The succubus nodded, he wished he could touch the man but his hands were still bound behind his back. “I’m willing to feed you any way I will need something more than that Schatz.” Newt frowned as he tilted his head at the slip of German.  
“W-What more can I give you?” Newt asked  
“I think you know.” The man purred as he dragged his hands down the length of Newt’s body making sure he marked his skin with his nails. The redhead bit his bottom lip to stop the noses from falling out of his mouth.   
“Okay.”

Graves pressed his lips to the Succubus and kissed him hard making sure that those pale pink lips were bruised by the time he finished with him, there were teeth, tongues and blood. The dark haired man bites Newt on his bottom lip and groaned at the taste of blood that flooded both of their mouths as the redhead whimpered as he felt sharp fangs slice his lip, pulling back quickly he looks up at the man as he panted “You’re a Vampire.” He whispered  
“Schlauer Junge.” He growled as he picked Newt up and forced him onto the table and starts pulling at his clothes.  
“Untie my hands?”   
“No.” Graves smirked as he ripped open Newt’s shirt and then yanked down his trousers down to his ankles, he growled at the sight before him as he striped Newt’s lower half before stepping up between his legs “I like the scene before me.”He whispered, he makes sure Newt was prepared with a wave of his wand he didn’t have the luxury of time to drive the redhead insane with his fingers but he knew there will be time for that later. He licked his lips as he freed his own cock letting out a hiss at the cool air of the room touch him, pushing Newt onto his back he pushed his legs apart and then pushed himself into him.

Newt moaned and arched his back as he felt the man’s cock sink deeper into him, he whimpered as he felt Graves’ fingertips bruise his hips as he kept moving “So tight.” He growled as he started to rock his hips into him. Newt screamed as the vampire used his strength to fuck him, he couldn’t even hold onto anything as Graves just held filling him. “You are mine Newt.” He snarled as he pulled the redhead closer to him getting another cry from the succubus as he felt the vampire’s cock sink deeper into him and hitting those sweet bundle of nerves. 

He screamed his back arched as the vampire leans down and pressed his face into Newt’s throat and mouth at his skin “Never be Dumbledore’s again.” He growled as he sinks his fangs into the younger man’s throat. Newt eyes flew open as Graves bite down hard on his shoulder and made sure he also feed while he left his mark, he hadn’t fed on someone so sweet for a long time. The table rattled at Graves’ rough movements, pulling his teeth out of Newt’s throat he looked down at him as he slid his hands up the length of Newt’s body enjoying the way he got a moan out him. “Does it feel good?” The vampire growled as he speeds up his movement not wanting to get caught.   
“Yes.” Newt moaned “I-I’m...” He couldn’t get the words out, the vampire his hammers into at his prostate from the start and his body were over sensitive.  
“Then cum for me.” He growled as he pushed Newt rights back spreading him wider. The redheaded succubus screamed as he came to cross his stomach and chest.

He had trouble holding Newt down and it made Graves chuckle as he tried to hold him as he picked the redhead up and pinned him to the wall. “Feed Newt.” He growled into Newt’s ear as he bites down on the succubus another side of his throat as he came inside the deep inside of him. He feeds off the Auror until he passed out and hung limp in his arms. The vampire grinned and as he licked the bite, he groaned little from Newt’s feeding “You must have been hungry.” He whispered as he kissed the unconscious redhead on his cheek. 

Later on, when Newt saw that it was Grindelwald he looked defeated, the man with white hair looked right at him and smiled “Will we die just a little?” He tells him softly and then is dragged out. He had to swallow back the bile rising up in his stomach not because the act he and Grindelwald had done but because he knew he will have to face a new bond that was going to be ripped away from him. He turned away and went back to his friends and letting Frank free to help the muggles forget but things went a lot slower after that.

Picquery kept Newt there until The Ministry sends someone to pick him up so he stays in the spare room at Tina and Queenie’s home. He wasn’t feeling too good when his Ministry bodyguard arrived “He’s in there?” Newt heard Tina say “He isn’t well.”   
“What’s wrong with him?” Sitting up on the bed Newt frowned he heard the sounds of Theseus.   
“He has a fever and he’s gone pale as a sheet.”   
“And I can’t read his thought.” Came Queenie’s voice “It’s all cloudy and fogy.” She tells him, He heard Theseus groan and Newt could only imagine his brother shaking his head,   
“Thank you let me speak to my brother and see if he is well enough to travel.” He heard him say, as he turned to leave he was stopped by Tina, she looked at him with worry written across her face.   
“Newt was alone with Grav... sorry but Grindelwald for a long time he called your brother a succubus? But that it’s impossible right? They can only be females...”   
“He is a master wordsmith, Newt isn’t a succubus or an incubus,” Theseus told her “He was trying to get a reaction out of you.” He said as he turned to go into the room. He opens the door and saw his brother sat up on the bed looking shaky, he sighed as he closed the door behind him and before putting up a silencing charm around the room.

He walked over to the bed as Newt lay down and curled up on himself “What have you done Newt?” He whispered as he sits on the bed and runs and looks at him. Reaching out he puts his hands through his brother’s hair,  
“I-I was hungry.” He whimpers  
“Okay but the bond? Damn Newt this could kill you!” He growled,   
“I-I didn’t want my friends to die.” He moved in front of his brother and warped his arms around him letting him buries his face into his should and sobbed in his arms. “I-I’m sorry.”  
“Shhh shhh it’s okay we will get through this.” He tells him as he let his hand slide under Newt’s shirt and rubs his skin “Just rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

8 months later...

Paris is the last place he wanted to be, under the Lestrange tomb trying to hide his face among Grindelwald’s followers. He stood next to Tina who was holding his arm the last few days have taken its toll on him, his brother was in the crowd he knew that he wanted to do his duty and take Grindelwald but he also wanted to protect Newt…he can’t do both…Newt was thinking to himself. “And there is my beautiful mate.” Newt heard those words and froze; he paled as he looked towards the vampire stood in the centre. “You must be hungry.” He could feel Tina jerk beside him and looked at him with wide eyes.   
“Newt.” She whispered as her hands slip from his arms.   
“I’m sorry Tina.” 

Grindelwald smiled as he looked at the red stood in the crowd he could see that the succubus was wearing glamour and smirked…I will leave here with him…he told himself “Come now my people have been watching you for the last 8 months. You don’t need that glamour anymore my love.” Newt closed his eyes and sighed as he dropped the glamour to reveal his 8-month bump. “Beautiful.” The dark wizard purred, Newt had been feeling their bond waken the moment Grindelwald escaped. “Come here.” Newt stood there looking at him his hands resting on his bump, he looked towards his brother who was looking terrified “Are you worried about your friends?” Looking back at the blonde Newt nodded not trusting his voice as he let out a whimper as he gripped his stomach. “All this stress sweetheart isn’t good for you and our child, your friends and my brother-in-law will leave without a scratch.”

He closes his eyes as he felt another wave of pain he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight, so he moved away from Tina who was looking at him with wide eyes. “Newt what are you doing?” She snapped at him.   
“I’m sorry Tina...” He didn’t know what to say to her as the crowd parted and Newt started the walk down to the centre. There were tears running down his cheeks as he walked towards him, his brother took a couple of steps but was blocked by a group of people. Theseus knew he couldn’t stop Newt, the pregnancy was a shock to both of them but it was harder on Newt because there was a chance he may not survive the birth the bond that Grindelwald created between the two meant that Newt needs the Dark Wizard.   
“Hey, Newt...” The redhead turned to Jacob and Queenie   
“I’m sorry Jacob.” He whispered as his friend stood in front of him.  
“B-But he’s the bad guy...right?” He asked the succubus smiled weakly as he looked up at him.  
“If I don’t I would be dead in two months.” He tells him, the muggle looked shocked as a step closer. “I know you don’t understand but...” He stops as Jacob wraps his arms around him and hugs him that shocks Newt and he presses his face into the man’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He whispered  
“Just make sure he gives us Muggles a brake okay.” The man chokes   
“You are a good man, one of the best Muggles I’ve ever met.” He smiled sadly, he looks towards Queenie who stepped up to Jacob and wraps her arms around him. “Take care of him Queenie.”   
“You know I will Newt.” Another wave pain rippled through his stomach made Newt whimper “You should hurry your baby won’t wake.” She tells him,

Newt pulls away and carries on walking towards the blue ring of fire; Grindelwald watched his mate and the muggle and raised an eyebrow. He stepped through the fire and walked toward the blonde who held out his arms to him “Newt.” He whispered into his ear as he warped his arms around the succubus and kissed the side of his neck.   
“P-Please don’t hurt them.” Newt whimpered, as he felt Grindelwald pull aside his jacket and shirt to look at the faint mating scar.   
“I won’t as long as you are by my side your friends and family will remain safe as will your beloved beasts.” He purred softly kissing the scar; he could smell Albus on Newt a faint waft of the man on his mate, he understood that his mate needs to feed while he was away but he didn’t trust Abus. 

He bites down on the bite and held the succubus as his legs buckled out from under him, the vampire growled as he reignites their bond. Newt warped his arms around his neck and whimpered, “The baby is coming.” Newt tells him, the dark wizard growled as he licked the bite and looked down at the bright green eyes of succubus and ran his fingers through Newt’s damp hair.   
“Oh, darling the stress had been bad for you haven’t it. We will leave now.” Grindelwald left with Newt and Credence. Theseus stood there frozen for a moment and blinked at where his brother once stood, then he around on Grindelwald’s followers grabbing as many as he could just out of anger because he couldn’t protect his baby brother.

The moment they arrived at Grindelwald’s hideaway Newt collapsed as his waters broke, he gasped as Grindelwald knelt down and picked him up, he nuzzled the succubus throat purring as he carried him to his rooms with Credence following behind him. “I-Is he...”  
“Yes, he is going into labour.” He placed the redhead on the bed and cupped his face “It will be okay love, you are doing so well all these months without me to help you. So brave.” He whispered as he rested his head on Newt’s forehead. “I’m going to give Credence your case to look after your beast while I take care of you.” Newt frowned as he watched his case being handed over to the young man.  
“D-Dougal will help you.” Newt tells him “He w-will show you what to do.” He smiled weakly at the young man only to gasp at the contraction.


End file.
